


函遥ABO

by crazyhat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 钟函谷 - Freeform, 钟遥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat
Kudos: 6





	函遥ABO

“小遥？”一向体术精湛的少年下午与族人对战险些落败的事情早早传到了钟家少主的耳朵里，钟函谷疑心弟弟是不是生了病，否则不可能那般吃力，钟遥是与钟函谷一起被并称为钟家两位天才的人，不同于哥哥正统的符咒天赋，活泼的少年在体术上拥有着惊人的天赋。  
“小遥？……小遥在屋里吗？”敲了半晌弟弟的房门，却一点回应没有，钟函谷有些犹疑，转身问身边的家丁：“是的，小少爷今日下午在演武场回来后一直在卧房里未曾出门。”家丁确定一定以及肯定地答道。  
“你们都先退下吧。”钟函谷直觉认为弟弟一定是有什么事情了，他下令遣散此处所有的家仆后，又轻轻敲了敲门：“小遥？在吗？我是哥哥。我可以进来吗？”  
“哥……哥哥……”门内传来几不可查的微弱呻吟，钟函谷心下一凛，直接推门，却发现门锁的严严实实，他眉头一皱，正打算用符咒破开门，门却“吱呀”一声开了，门后摔出来一个软的和面条一样的少年，软绵绵地趴在钟函谷怀里，低声哼哼唧唧，恍如一只奶猫在伸出没有发育完全却也颇为尖锐的爪子挠在钟函谷心上。  
“小遥！”钟函谷连忙抱起弟弟放到床上，刚打算回身关上门，衣角却被钟遥紧紧抓住，眼神迷蒙的少年一点点蹭过来，环住兄长的腰，埋首在他怀里：“哥哥……别走……”  
“我不走。”钟函谷对撒娇的弟弟有些无奈，只好回手一道符咒锁紧房门，揉了揉弟弟的头发，温声问道：“小遥，怎么了？是身体不舒服？”  
“不是……”钟遥大口喘着气，“今天下午……那个和我比试的人身上有一股好刺鼻的味道……闻得我恶心，身上气力都减了八分……呼……还是，还是哥哥身上的味道好闻……嗯……”钟函谷虽然看不见钟遥的神情，但是听得出来他的声音极为陶醉，味道？和小遥比试的那人是族中的天乾，素来也不爱用香料，会有什么味道？难道是……信香？  
这时全身心都投在了弟弟身上的钟函谷才终于察觉到，房间里有一股淡淡的紫藤萝花香，而且似乎越来越浓，萦绕在鼻尖，久久不去，而那藤萝花香勾人，馥郁馨香，钟函谷发现自己的血液似乎躁动起来，天乾的本能开始咆哮。不可能……不可能！自己的弟弟，钟家体术最过人的孩子，怎么可能会是……  
“小遥！”钟函谷一把拉起软如春水的钟遥，有些惊慌地问他：“小遥，你和我说，你闻到的，和你比武的人身上，是什么味道？”  
“……什么味道？……唔……有一点……有一点像橙子味……”钟遥迷迷糊糊地道，“往日里……也没觉得橙子味有那么难闻啊……还是…还是哥哥最好闻……”说着，钟遥拽着钟函谷的手臂一寸寸拔高自己无力的身体，埋首在兄长颈肩，“哥哥的味道……”  
“……小遥，你闻到的……我是什么味道？”那个天乾的信香味道就是柑橘味，钟函谷闻着空气中越来越馥郁迷人的紫藤花香，颤声问道。  
“……我不知道……”钟遥喘着气，滚热的气息拂过钟函谷颈肩的肌肤，少年鲜红中略带一丝暗绿的眼中尽是痴迷与茫然，“但是……就是好好闻……还有……哥哥，我，我好热……为什么这么热……”热的要死，钟遥扯着自己身上的衣服，不多时就只剩下一身纯白的亵衣亵裤。  
“小遥……是你的雨露期。”钟函谷再不可置信，再不情愿，也只能面对弟弟是个正在分化的地坤的事实，每一个地坤初次分化的时候都是他们以后的雨露期的开始，而分化之时，情潮极为汹涌，自己的信香是木天蓼，竟意外地与小遥的紫藤花极为契合，以至于，小遥对他的信香如此迷恋，而自己，也被刺激得几乎要动情。  
不，不能这样……钟函谷努力想把几乎长在他身上的钟遥拔下来，可是长手长脚的少年整个人都牢牢地抱着兄长，“雨露期……？雨露期……？”钟遥用仅剩一丝的清明思考着，雨露期……自己…自己是个地坤？“我……我是地坤？哥哥……我……”兄长是强大的天乾，而自己只能是个柔弱的地坤？不……我不甘心……争强好胜的少年怎会甘愿作为只能孕育后代的柔弱地坤，但是天生的体质无法违抗。钟家对这方面的教育还是颇为完备的，钟遥深知，地坤若不想被一月一度的雨露期困扰得像只发情的母兽，只会撅起屁股求欢，唯一的办法就是找一个足够契合自己的天乾爱人，让他给自己烙下众生不消的烙印，从此以后，只会对他求欢失态。  
“小遥，你放开我，乖，听话，我去给你拿药来。”钟家有专门的抑制雨露期的药物，处在雨露期的地坤饮下以后情潮就会被抑制，钟函谷柔声劝着挂在身上的弟弟，而钟遥就是死命不撒手，体术堪堪及格的钟家少主可拗不过自己的弟弟，那孩子声音略微有些发飘，又略略带了一丝哭腔：“不要……哥哥，我不要吃药……吃了药以后，所有人都知道我是个地坤了……我不要做地坤……我不要嫁到外家去……”钟家这样的大家族，与别的家族来往联姻是常态，分化为天乾的钟函谷以后可能也要娶一个联姻的地坤，而自己身为地坤，只能嫁到外家去，从此与哥哥两相分隔。  
“我不要……我不要离开哥哥，我不要……”钟遥越想越想哭，天乾和地坤是不可能在一起学习的，内容完全不相同，他不要去做一个只能被拘在家里学习和女子无异的琴棋书画一类的东西的地坤，只能等待着与兄长别离的地坤，钟遥终于委屈地哭了出来：“我不要离开哥哥……”  
“小遥……可是，可是就算我帮你瞒下了，你以后雨露期怎么办？不能一直靠着药压制，最后是会爆发的，会……死人的。”钟家有过这样的先例，钟函谷可不敢让弟弟冒这般风险，柔声劝慰，“听话好不好？我会和家主大人说，不让你嫁出去的。放开我，我去给你拿……”未出口的话语被堵在了喉中，温软的唇印在了自己的嘴上，钟函谷震惊地看着眼前弟弟的脸，少年面色酡红，神色迷离，眼角还挂着泪水。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”钟遥抱着兄长，声音颤抖，哭泣不已，泪水迷蒙中，只有哥哥的脸无比清晰，“你烙印我好不好？你烙印我好不好！”钟遥一把掀起自己墨绿鲜红交织的长发，露出洁白无瑕的后颈，此刻那里属于地坤的腺体肿大，向外源源不断地散发着迷人的紫藤香味，“哥哥的信香和我那么契合……哥哥，你烙印我好不好……”  
“小遥！，你胡说什么！”钟函谷暗红色的眸子瞪大了，开什么玩笑，他们是血浓于水的亲兄弟啊！怎么可能……怎么可能……  
“……我就知道……哥哥不会答应。”少年缓缓松开了手，从兄长身上滑落，跪坐在床上，素日的马尾被扯散，长发半掩少年心如死灰的神态，眸中尽是空洞，“……哥哥的地坤是谁都可能，只……不可能是我……”绝望的少年攥紧床单，大颗的泪珠砸下，如同一柄柄重锤砸在钟函谷心尖上，那是他最珍视的弟弟，最宠爱宝贝的弟弟，他知道，一旦钟遥是地坤的身份被曝光，家族将不可能再像以前一样培养他，让他自由地玩耍，不做继承人的孩子皮一点没有什么，可是地坤是要温柔娴静才可以……钟函谷越想越可怕，自己的弟弟会被扼杀，钟遥……将会完全换了一个人。  
到底是紫藤花香冲昏了头脑，还是自己本来就对弟弟抱有绮思？钟函谷已经不想去深究了，他只知道，他要保护自己的弟弟，爱护自己的弟弟，爱……是疼爱的爱，还是……爱情的爱？  
华丽繁复的少主衣物被钟函谷一件一件脱下，直到和钟遥相同的雪白里衣，一道符咒被贴在了门上，防止别人来打扰，钟函谷俯下身体，从黑色渐变至朱红的发尾与钟遥的发丝交织在了一起，钟函谷温柔地捧起弟弟沮丧的脸庞，神色温柔：“……小遥，你真的决定了？”一个天乾是可以烙印多个地坤的，而地坤却只能被一个天乾烙印，而且烙印至死方休。  
“和哥哥……我愿意……一百个愿意……”钟遥的眼睛慢慢亮了起来，脸上终于露出欣喜的笑容。  
不知道是谁先贴上去的，唇舌交缠，木天蓼与紫藤花气味也在交缠，钟函谷眯着眸子，看着弟弟乖巧的容颜，少年闭着眼睛享受与长兄的亲吻，手却没闲着，摸索着开始扒衣服，钟函谷心里乐了一下，随钟遥动作，不多时，兄弟二人就已经坦诚相见。  
钟遥流畅完美的肌理上，晶莹的汗珠夹杂着泪水滚动，钟函谷看得食指大动，从尾椎开始，一寸寸向上抚摸过少年的脊椎，摸到后颈那个肿大的腺体，眼神渐深。  
钟遥闭着眼睛都能感受到有视线在自己身上徘徊，带着火热的情愫。后颈多了一个深深的咬痕，椭圆形一个牙印，还在微微渗着血，但是木天蓼的信香注入了进去，钟遥难耐地惊喘出声，幼嫩的后穴饥渴地收缩，不住有滑溜溜的液体向外分泌，钟函谷伸出舌头在牙印上轻轻舔着，唾液中的信香又一次侵入进去，敏感的伤口酥酥痒痒，紫藤萝的蔓藤缠绕着爬在高大的木天蓼之上，被狂风骤雨打得左摇右晃，无力地融化在粗壮的茎干，香味交织在一起，不分你我的圆满。  
未来早就被订了要迎娶地坤的天乾可没少被教习房中术，钟函谷深知如何让弟弟得到欢愉，摸摸亲亲，灵巧的舌画着圈舔咬乳尖，手更是没有老实，探入弟弟的身体里，刺激着敏感点，事实上雨露期的地坤甚至不需要扩张，他们的身体天生就适合欢爱，可是钟函谷依旧小心翼翼，一点一点扩张，直到足足插了四根手指进去，那个水汪汪的地方已经足够松软，湿乎乎的，做足了准备。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”钟遥被伺候得欲仙欲死，不自觉地扭动着腰肢，“哥哥……进来……”好想被填满，好想要哥哥进来。  
“好……”钟函谷掐着钟遥的腰，钟遥被哥哥放倒，粉白的肌肤染上情欲的潮红，钟函谷换了个正面跪姿，将弟弟一条腿压在他的肩头，另一条腿架在自己肩上，从侧面插入，开始快速抽动，一下全根插入，将两个根本塞不下的蛋蛋也试图挤进去，一下全根抽出，只留粗大的头部卡在穴口，无论如何，每一下都又深又重，是打桩一样的沉重撞击。重复地被填满，剧烈的撞击仿佛内脏都被搅动，甬道被彻底操软操开，丰沛的液体顺着交合处的抽插流出，进出顺畅无比，腿根撞击屁股发出响亮的拍击声。钟遥被顶得大幅度地上下颤动，整只喵都瘫软了下来，赤裸的躯体铺满潮湿的各种液体，情乱地舒展开了身体，不受控制地痉挛。  
后穴吞吐着哥哥的性器，钟遥流畅的腰线弯出漂亮的弧度，穴肉熨帖地摩挲钟函谷感觉敏锐的分身，看着弟弟迷离的眼神，钟函谷咬唇，温柔地笑，暗红色的眸子里是满满的宠溺，钟遥紧抓着床单，仰着头颤颤哭出声来，小奶猫一样，十足的可怜。  
“哥哥……哥哥慢点……太深了……呜……”  
然而这才刚刚开始，受不住也得受着。钟函谷眼神暗沉，天乾的本性被完全勾了起来，他略微有些凶狠地道：“是小遥的错……”怪你，让人无法忍耐。  
钟函谷长出一口气，抽身拔出，将弟弟捞起来翻了个身跪趴着，一鼓作气又顶了进去。  
“呜——”钟遥的喉中发出一声长鸣，哥哥的角度选得太好，太刁钻，重重擦过他的敏感点，差一点直接给他操射，些许白浊流出，钟遥被哥哥送上极致的高潮，仿佛在洪峰上随着水波起伏，灭顶般的窒息连绵不绝。钟遥软成一汪水，让钟函谷如卧绵上，如痴如醉。  
钟函谷抑制不住地又在钟遥脖子上咬了一口，抓住他的两只胳膊背在了身后，像是对待要逃跑的猎物。原本体术完全可以压倒兄长的少年早就没了气力，没有了手臂做支点，只能被哥哥顶开双膝，完全吞下天乾的阳具，挺起细瘦的腰肢承受一次比一次重的进攻，下面的穴道柔软地包裹着，水嫩嫩的，让人想怎么操就怎么操。  
“呜……哥哥……哥哥松手……要坏掉了……”钟遥呜咽着，钟函谷轻轻咬着他的耳朵，温柔道：“没事的……不会坏的。”明明就很喜欢，缠得这么紧，抽出来都很困难。钟函谷偏头吻他，将钟遥的求饶全部堵住，只留下了软软的鼻音和呜咽声。  
天乾对雨露期的地坤有毋庸置疑的影响，天生的掌控欲与臣服欲在雨露期是不可避免的，这种天性有多么难以抗拒，没有经历过的人是体会不到的。  
我们是天生的一对，从肉体到精神，我们都是最契合的。  
后颈的咬痕发烫，天乾的信香将钟遥整个人都包裹在里面，仿佛快要融化，钟函谷将弟弟就着交合的姿势翻了个身，性器在身体里旋转了一圈，钟遥抑制不住地嘶喊出声。钟函谷抬起头，看着弟弟迷醉的神情，终于蠢蠢欲动，用力向那里顶了一下，磨到内腔的入口，钟遥喘息着。  
钟函谷低头，咬着弟弟的锁骨，一吮便是一个红痕，如紫藤萝飘落的花瓣。很快，唇舌再度上移，轻轻咬过喉结，沿着下颌舔舐到嘴唇，含着咬了一下薄薄的唇瓣，灵活的舌尖再度钻了进去，钟遥勾住哥哥的脖子，偏头加深了这个吻。  
唇舌交缠的水声低弱细小，但是缠绵多情，良久，两人才分开，钟函谷伸手拢了拢弟弟汗湿的头发，再顺着脸颊的轮廓一点一点滑下来，温柔而缱绻，微弱地叹息一声。  
“哥哥……”钟遥脸颊在哥哥手上蹭了蹭，无言的欢喜，“烙印我吧……哥哥。”  
“你真的想好了吗？小遥。”修长的腿被抬起来，被分开，缠绕在钟函谷的腰上，体内的器官搏动着，但是还没有动作，钟函谷似乎是用尽了全身的力气，“想好了吗？”  
你真的想好，被我烙印吗？  
钟遥笑了，那般明媚动人，他稍稍抬起身子，抻着脖子寻哥哥的唇，蜻蜓点水一样落下一个吻，低低地笑起来，喊哑了的声音从喉咙里跑出来：“当然……以后，生就是哥哥的人，死也是哥哥的鬼，咱们兄弟两个……谁也跑不了了……我爱你啊……哥哥。”  
“我也爱你，小遥。”钟函谷舔了舔唇，弟弟要求了，为什么不满足呢？  
火热程度又上升了一个等级，浓郁的信香几乎化作黏稠液体，将房间包裹起来，紫藤萝已经抖得没了样子，被木天蓼揉的皱巴巴的，渗出诱人的馨香汁液。  
钟遥整个人被按在床头，膝盖抵着胸口，眉毛皱着，眼泪止不住地流，却叫都叫不出来。天乾十指陷进了白软的臀肉里，用力揉捏，粗壮的阳物深深捣进嫩生生的穴道里，大力抽插，飞溅的体液将穴口糊了一层又一层，淫乱、不伦、不堪的梦幻。  
这个姿势把人逼到墙角，除了被压着腿干，没有别的办法。底下的甬道紧窄，每一寸进入都像开疆拓土一样艰难，很快，头部顶入了内腔的入口，钟遥泪水打在手上，此时的他，避无可避，也不想逃避。  
硕大的头部在层层压力下，一点一点挤进内腔，敏感密集的神经末梢被滚热的性器挤压，几乎把人击垮的快感，旋风一样，浪涛一样，席卷大脑，席卷所有感官。  
太过了……太过了……钟遥落水浮木一样抓住哥哥的肩膀，而浮木更深地贴近他，整个前段都进了去，牢牢锁在里面，缓缓地动作，一下又一下插入、抽出，紫藤萝的花心都快被捣烂了，奄奄一息地缩着。  
“小遥……小遥……”成结，射精，把地坤的内腔填满……说不定，小遥会怀上孩子，像小遥一样可爱的孩子……钟函谷的眼睛里是深沉的迷恋，本就硕大的性器膨胀出巨大的结，牢牢卡住地坤的内腔，一股股白浊在腔壁上流过，微凉的感觉，成结那般牢固，在精液完全吃进去之前，根本无法脱离。钟遥抑制不住地咬上哥哥的肩膀，腹腔抽搐，脚尖绷紧，出气多进气少，几乎被活活操死在床上。  
整个人被撑开，被填满，多到溢出的，兄长的爱意。  
肩膀是有些痛，但是比起烙印的快感，根本不算什么。钟函谷面颊绯红，喘着粗气，深深地看着怀中的弟弟，极度痴迷的，难以言说的，无法逃脱也不想逃脱的，背德的爱恋。  
好一会儿钟遥才停止颤抖，仰头靠在床背，脱力一样。令人心悸的快感还残留在四肢百骸，汗水流淌而下，喘息的声音都交叠着，两人卸了力道，缱绻地依偎在一起，浑身湿的像是刚从水里捞出来。钟函谷的肩膀上，两排深深的牙印，与钟遥后颈遥相呼应。天乾的结会保持一段时间，在结束前，谁也不能将他们分开。  
“……要是小遥怀上我的孩子，怎么办？”钟函谷抚摸着弟弟的脸。  
“那就生下来。”钟遥答得斩钉截铁，“是哥哥和我的孩子……一定会生下来。”  
“傻孩子。”两人额头相抵，缠绵温存，紫藤萝攀缠在木天蓼上，盛放出了最美丽的花朵。


End file.
